


A Mistake

by jebbypal



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Operative makes mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake

  
The Operative slowly levers himself up as his head continues to pound. A foolish mistake and one he won't make again. He'd let his focus narrow dangerously to River Tam and Captain Reynolds. Clearly, it wasn't just the browncoat's foolish sense of honor and spite at the Alliance that had allowed the girl to elude capture for the past year.

Stars continue to burst across his vision as he struggles out onto the veranda and relays his orders. Is it the girl who inspires the loyalty of the crew? Of even those who have abandoned the ship itself. He'd assumed the captain was responsible for the tight-lipped secrecy, but perhaps there was something about River that the scientists had missed. Soon, it would be academic and no one would ever know for sure.

Did she know how lucky she was? In such a short time, she'd been accepted into an insular and loyal unit. Men had risked their lives for her. Some people went an entire lifetime without that type of acceptance.

Straightening, the Operative reorders his thoughts. Regardless of who she is, River Tam is dangerous to the future that thousands had given their lives for the possibility of creating. It was his calling to safeguard their investment and do what he could to aid its growth. Someday, a world full of peaceful and happy children would be realized, a world full of people that would never know his name nor that of River Tam.


End file.
